


but you’ll never leave me, right?

by spydereyesss



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dont Ship Minors, PAIN., at least i look sexy w eyebags, author is so sleep deprived, im so uninspired so have this, um anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydereyesss/pseuds/spydereyesss
Summary: maybe dream was right.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	but you’ll never leave me, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i am in pain. anyways my twitter is @dreeamjunkie follow me thanks xx

“no wonder they left, who could love you?”

tommy felt a pang in his chest as dream said that. he was wrong. they loved him. 

who even was “they?”

tubbo? he was the one that made the order to exile him. tommy thought about the memories he had with his best friend old friend. he remembers sitting on the bench, on a warm summer evening, laughing as they listened to a disc. 

philza? he scoffed. his dad hadn’t even come to visit him when he was in exile. he was disappointed, but... was he really surprised? he didn’t really remember anything about him, just the fact that he was his dad. 

wilbur was dead, and ghostbur wasn’t really a talker. 

dream wasn’t wrong. maybe he was unloveable?


End file.
